Project-701 vs Kazmir
Summary Two anti heroic beings that were made to be the ultimate lifeform are going to fight,who will win between the vampire / zombie hybrid and the anti heroic frog experiment? Pre-Fight Our screen shows the planet Earth in space,as it starts zooming in... (City.) The world was futuristic now,advanced,and there was new life,such as anthromorph animals due to evolution,in fact these anthromorph animals were walking in cities now,along with being around the world. But that wasn't what we were focusing on. Currently,the city was in ruins,the sky was red,and there were buildings destroyed. We see a red colored anthromorph frog,wearing black glasses,a black jacket,black shoes,and white gloves running on the empty streets as people of any species,anthromorph animal or not,were running away screaming in fear. This frog was known as Project-701,the ultimate lifeform made by the military,and the anti hero of Earth,something bad,REALLY bad was happening today: The military was trying to hunt him down again,due to their rivalry with him,and it didn't help the sky was dark red,making Project-701,or rather known by his nickname "Jack" by the others he knew,uncomfortable. Soldiers were chasing him as they were shooting at him but he dodged them with ease and jumped very high,doing parkour on the wall of a building,and jumping to another,and another,as the soldiers kept shooting. 701 proceeded to then jump on top of a large truck as a few soldiers got near it and shot at him,but 701 teleported via energy and punched the soldier in the back of the head,sending him immediately down to the ground,then the other two pointed their weapons at Jack and started shooting again,but Jack literally ran at them while dodging the bullets and then disarmed the soldiers before slamming the weapons against their heads,knocking them out and sending them to the ground,he proceeded to then check if the weapons had enough bullets left if he could keep these weapons for defense: Nope,only a few bullets. He sighed and threw the weapons away as he noticed more soldiers coming,he kept running through the streets,until... An army of soldiers came from the other side,cornering 701,along with some helicopters. The commander's voice was heard from one of the helicopters. "Give it up,Project-701,you are outnumbered!" 701 growled- As suddenly the soldiers were turned into stone,surprising the others,and even 701,because he didn't do this,so who could have- Commander: "What have you done?! Soldiers,FIRE!" The other army of soldiers were about to shoot- (Note: Kazmir has body control in the FC/OC VS Battles wiki,so i decided to have this thing happen) Until a figure was in front of them and their arm suddenly stretched extremely long with large spikes EVERYWHERE,ripping apart most of the soldiers as they screamed in pain,the others were surprised and tried to shoot at the figure but it was too fast and swinged it's arm at the others,impaling them,a soldier tried to shoot at the arm but then he got decapitated. 701: "....Huh?" The figure was then revealed..it appeared to be a boy with brown skin,red eyes,and short black hair,wearing a red T-Shirt,a black and red jacket,a black jacket,and red sneakers. This was Kazmir,the ultimate bioweapon. Kazmir: "Heh...atleast now they're out of the way." ":...Who are you?" Kazmir: "Huh?" Kazmir turned around and saw 701. Kazmir: "Oh,allow me to present myself,i am Kazmir...the one who's gonna destroy this city,and the ultimate weapon!" 701 was surprised at seeing this new being,and that they wanted to destroy the city. 701: "They call me 701,the ultimate lifeform." Kazmir: "Another ultimate lifeform? Huh,how interesting." He smiled. Kazmir: "If you don't mind,i have work to do...and find that goddamn boy and beat him..." 701: "...No,i won't let you." Kazmir: "Really? And what are you going to do?" 701: "I will fight if i have to,and you will not harm this city in any way,shape,or form." Kazmir: "...Oh,a fight? Very well then,this shall be fun." Both ultimate lifeforms prepared for combat,and only one would come out of this fight alive. Fight Analysis Category:The Golden Moustache